User blog:RedCoatKatrina/Katrina's Recaps - HIVE 1x01 - Ding! Dong! The Bitch Is Dead!
HIVE - 1x01 - Ding! Dong! The Bitch Is Dead! 1 Year Ago - Yorkshire, Windsor Academy Who's ready for a party? Oh yeah, I am!! It's a masque. ball, and honestly, who doesn't love those? A girl in a red ball gown and a red mask is seen standing on the balcony with a glass of champagne. She's watching the entire school "as if this was her kingdo, and these were her subjects", so this chick, Callista Ranza, must be the Queen Bee if Windsor Academy. Her posse decides to join her on the balcony, and there are three in all. Cassandra Clooney, the right hand girl, Chasity Fairize, the fashion expert, and finally Vevina Ferozco, the groups Gossip Girl. These were the girls who apparently ruled the school, and you'd be fucking dumb to get on their bad side. They even have their own badge, a Bee Broach with sparkling diamonds and rubies. I bet if you say one bad thing to any of these girls, a poisonous spray will come out and spray anyone in the face. Callista tells Chase and Vev to fuck off so she can talk to Cassie in private. After Cassie gives Callista a key, and the others back off, the girls get into the nitty-gritty. Callie gives Cassie a business card, but we don't find out whose card it is. The card was faced down, as typical as that is! Suddenly, Raven Castillo, a rather husky guy, bumps into Callista, and she wasted no time insulting him. After calling him a "fat ugly pig", Callista chased him away leaving Cassie amused. Callista made a quick jab at Cassie and her choice of lipstick, and can we just say this bitch wastes no time? We, the audience, obviously knows what's about to happen, so the fact that she'd insult Cassandra over a fucking shade of lipstick speaks wonders. After Cassandra reminds Callista they need to talk about whatever the fuck they need to talk about and leaves, Callie sends the guy she needs to meet a text, buuuuut it fails to send? Um. What the fuck is going on?! Callista turns around, but then she hears the door to the balcony open. So the guy just shows up after the text Callie sent him failed? Wait, is this even the same guy she texted? Anyway, Callie seems to know this guy really well...very, very well. She flirts him up, they share a kiss, but then the guy starts to become aggressive. He's interested in the key, that's for sure, and he knows he's going to get it. The mysterious guy begins using force, anything to get that key from Callista! Grabbing her hair to pull her back, dragging her towards the edge of the balcony, oh my fucking shits, we know what's going to happen!! Callista knows the guy who's about to kill her, and after he threw Callista off the edge, she's slowly dying, but see's a second person join the murderer and then she died. Dead. Bye bitch. Okay so before I continue, I'd like to make a few points right now. There's obviously multiple people in this Killer Team. At least two. One is definitely a male, so that's something to look at. The man in the tux also had a white/red mask with gold sprinkled along. The accomplice can be either male or female. =Present Day - Yorkshire, Windsor Academy= Okay, so we're introduced to this blonde chick, Olivia Wright. I don't know where this girl came from, but whatever. She was looking forward to her final year at Windsor and then she'd be shipped off to Liverpool Uni. I'm assuming this place looks like Hogwarts. It's secluded from everywhere else in town, and Hogwarts is kinda secluded soooo Windsor is like Hogwarts. Without the magic. Anyway, as they get through the gates of Windsor, Olivia immediately snatches up her diamond emerald ruby bee broach. Apparently she can't go anywhere without it.... umm why? Well that's because only she and her friends wear it. Um, okay, whatever. Then we're indirectly introduced to some Clara Stark chick... who is she?! What relevance does she have with Olivia? Anyway, Olivia says her goodbyes, makes sure she tells her sister not to drive their parents too crazy and she's gone. Have fun at school, Liv! =Goodbyes and Hellos= "OH MY GOD, BITCH, WHERE DU FUQ U BEEEEEN?" This coming from Casandra... Wait, the same Casandra from the first scene?? Cassie runs up to Olivia and gives her a hug and says they need to meet up with Chastity and Vev ASAP! PRONTO! RIGHT NOW! And they're also roomies. Yay for that. So they go off skipping away towards their dorm. Ladies and Gents, meet the Olsson brothers. Oliver and Oscar to be exact. They're being dropped off by their father who gives them #LifeLessons by telling them to #Respect the girls. The oldest brother, Oliver, is quick to get the fuck away from the little family lesson. His father just sighs and lets him go, and he walks over to his fellow Rugby team, in which my Boo, Tyler is apart of. Mr. Olsson tells Oscar to watch out for his brother, who can be and I quote, "Shallow, Vapid, Self-Absorbed, Arrogant, Distant and Cold." This all coming from Oscar. AH-HA!!!! THEY'RE TWINS!!! Who's the hotter twin, I wonder? My bet's on Oscar. Plus he is the good twin right? Unless he has some secret agenda and is THE KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!! Wouldn't it be great though is Oscar was the Killer(s)? The pressure of being the "good twin" gets to him, he cracks, and the only way to do that is to kill and get rid of Callista? Hmm, I have my eye on you, Oscar Olsson. =Iris Dormitory= We're introduced to our next character, Leo Barnaby, and he's a transfer student. While everyone else is dressed in their preppy clothing and uniforms, he's dressed in a leather jacket, jeans, etc. I like him already. Then some girl bumps into him and declares she's never seen him before. We finally get to meet Clara Stark, the chick Olivia used to be friends with. After introductions are made, we find out Leo is from... America? Wait, is this correct? Leo Barnaby left his school in Boston, MASS to come to a school in Yorkshire, England? Um... what? Anyway, we meet Clara's roomie, Theodora or Dolly, whatever you wanna call her, and they begin to flirt with Leo. Oh my Lord. Leo casually thanks the girls and heads into his room where he meets his room mate, Logan Kendrick. Leo gets this sudden rush of happiness which only means on thing --- I TOTALLY SHIP LEO AND LOGAN!!!!!!!!!!! =Periwinkle Dorm - Home of the Bitchettes= Alrighty, so Casandra is sitting in a chair doing her nails while Chas and Vev are helping Olivia pack her clothes away in her dressers and shit. Vev makes a compliment about the cute jumper Liv has, who tells Vev she can borrow it anytime she wants to. Cassie seems to have gone back to her pink lipstick, which Chas comments on how she loves the color, and then Cass makes a snobbish remark about how Callista told her the shade was trash and she had no taste, lmfao... Jesus Christ. We're then indirectly introduced to Lavender, who seems to be the new girl getting bullied by the Bitchettes so she can join the group. I really don't think they're gonna let Lav in, Cassie is just a psycho bitch who wants to see Lav suffer. While Chase helps Cass with the bedsheets, Olivia remembers how she never went through all the hazing they're all putting Lav through. She had it easy, the lucky bitch. She also remembers her old friend, Clara, who had also been invited to join the Bitchettes but she shot it down while Olivia obviously accepted it. Anyways, Vev and Olivia were setting up her make up when Liv hands Vev a tube of red lipstick, but since she had nowhere to wear it, she declined and almost mentioned the Masque ball, which Cassandra quickly interupted her and told her they were to NEVER speak of that night... even though Cassandra already did because she mentioned how Callista told her not to wear the pink lipstick... Lol. Bitch. She even goes further to mention what happened to Callista IN THE ROOM... Ummm hypocrite much?! Cassandra thinks it's a bright idea to have their own hosted party, which they already have the drinks for. No food though, cause who the fuck eats at parties anyway? Pfft, not me. And not Cassie, apparently. =Iris Dorm= Okay, so Leo finished packing away his things while Logan was getting ready to go out to dinner. Leo tries his best to spark up conversation and it seems to work, a little bit. They very briefly tell each other why they're at Windsor and I'm pretty sure Logan's a little confused why Leo traveled 3100 miles to get away from Boston. Before the ooey-gooey delicious deets were spilled, some guy named David interupted. Thanks David, you fucking asshole! Apparently Logan plays rugby(that is what they're about to play, right?) but he isn't on the team. He'll help David out anyway and kick his ass at the sport. Wait, we're not going to be introduced to the second boy?? Who was he?! Is he vital?! Is he DA KILLAH?!!?! Omg who was he?! He isn't introduced to Leo, and after they split ways, Leo bumps into Clara who's screaming at Dolly, who blows a kiss at Leo. Soon, Leo and Clara lock up and head off to dinner. Fun times. Clara, he's gay, so stop trying!!(I know, I know, she doesn't know yet...) =Courtyard= Out in the courtyard, Clara is showing Leo around. Some other students were outside, soaking up the sun, and the Rugby boys were playing Shirts vs Skins and then they spot the memorial for Callista Ranza. Clara explains to Leo just who Callista was. The original Mean Girl, a nasty little tripe of a bitch and a human being. Suddenly, Oscar comes running towards Clara and Leo, but the clumsy boy ends up falling over, much to his brothers embarrassment. It's all good though, because he just got up and acted as if nothing happened and he and Clara shared a hug. After Clara introduced Leo, Oscar's gaydar went off the rocker! He knew Leo was checking out those hot, sexy shirless guys! After introductions had been made, guess who came strutting out to the courtyard? Why, it's our lovely Bitchettes! After Oscar and Clara explains to Leo who the Bitchettes are. we're transferred over to... =On the other side of the Courtyard= The Bitchettes are walking towards the Rugby players, while Chas was carrying the bag of water balloons. My baby, Tyler, tried to give his girlfriend, who is revealed to be Olivia, a kiss but she shuts him down. I guess she's not into PDA. Mmhm. Cassie tells the boys she's planning on hosting a party, but David's skeptical. A party after Callista died at the last one? Seriously?! We get a little tidbit on how Cassie tried to set Olivia up with David, but it didn't work which is why she went to my baby, Tyler, instead. After some of the guys agreed to the party, Cassie made it perfectly clear NOT to invite the losers of the school, namely Clara, Oscar and the new guy Leo. HOTTIE ALERT!!! The Bitchettes marks their eyes on a new hottie of the school, but Joel Wheelers tells the girls the new hottie isn't new at all, it's Raven Castillo! The guy who Callista insulted the night she was thrown off the balcony! Apparently, Raven made a summer transformation, eating healthy and hitting the gym. Now he was hot as fuck! At first, Raven was not interested in said party, but then after some seductive flirting and temptation on Cassie's part, Raven fell for it hook, line, sinker. He accepted the party invite, and as an added bonus, Cass would set him up with Vev! It was a perfect plan! Now it was showtime! Who just happened to be strutting out to the courtyard? Why, Lavender Jensen, of course!! Cassandra told the Rugby boys they were in for a treat, and oh they so were! The Bitchettes took water balloons while Lav strolled out with a cake in her hands. After the countdown, Cass and her minions launched the balloons at Lavender, who dropped the cake. Oliver Olsson took a couple balloons, throwing one at Lavender and one at his brother, but that one missed. Clara was PISSED THE FUCK OFF because how could Olivia join in on this hazing?! She marched right up to Oscar and SLAPPED HIM ACROSS THE FACE! OOOH YOU GO GIRL!! SLAP HIM AGAIN, PLEASE!! Clara bitches everyone out, including Olivia. How could she do such a thing?! Clara tries to talk Olivia out of her delusions, but Tyler spoke up, who only got shot down by Clara, stating Olivia can speak for herself! Suddenly. Cohen caught Leo's eyes on Logan and Jonathan. He accused Leo of being gay, using the slur word that began with the letter F. Oh, now things were getting escalated! Cohen tried to be Mr. Tough Macho, but Logan didn't really care Leo was looking at him(we can all guess why --- I SHIP IT!!!) while Jon was feeling rather flattered, and proceeded to flex his muscles. As the confrontation was being broken up, Oscar wasted no time insulting Cassie. At least Chase got a date from Oliver out of it all. Score! =Dinner Time - Later that Evening= While everyone was sitting down, eating dinner, having fun, Olivia was deeply saddened. She noted to herself how lifeless and washed out the school truly was. While she was left to her own thoughts, the Headmistress, Akiyama, whose name I still can't fucking pronounce, made some announcements. She welcomed the first years, and then mentions the anniversary of Callista's death. It's your basic memorial speech, I won't get too much into it, unless I find out there's a clue to the killer in said speech. Anyways, after the speech, Akiyama announced the nominees for Head Boy/Girl!! Girls ------ Cassandra Vevina Olivia Boys ----- David Cohen Tyler Hmm, I wonder who's going to win... =Periwinkle Dorms= While Cassie is bragging about her nomination and crushing Vev's spirits, Olivia is still sulking in her own sadness. Was it all worth it? She asks herself. gee Olivia, I dunno. Was it worth being a fucking bitch to everyone you see, bully Lav, ditch Clara and the others? Is it worth it, Olivia? Jeez. Chas breaks Olivia out of her daze, and wonders what she was thinking about? Cassie teases that tonight was the night Tyler and Olivia were finallt going to have sex! Olivia shoots it down, but Cassie encourages it only so she can have some alone time with Cohen. Then Cassandra talks shit about Callista AGAIN, claiming she treated the Bitchettes worse than their enemies. Was that true? Is Casandra following in Callista's footsteps?(Yes.) Suddenly, Cassie receives a phone call from an anonymous caller. They give her some creepy message before Cassie hangs the phone up. And then, Cassie gets a snapchat video from the creeper of a blank screen, but audio of their voices only seconds before! What the fuck is going on?? The calls continue and the girls are FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!! Olivia is getting pissed and DEMANDS to know who the fuck keeps calling them! BAM! A MASKED MAN IN BLACK CAME OUT OF CASSIE'S CLOSET WITH A KNIFE!! OMG IT'S THE KILLER!!! THE KNIFE WAS COVERED IN BLOOD! Everyone is basically running for cover while Cassie is being KILLED ON HER BED... but then it's all revealed to be a prank initiated by Cassie and Cohen. What fucking bitches... =Mrs. Mendoza's Room= This is a short scene, but it's a good one. Maggie Mendoza is unpacking her bags when her son Dean came into her room. She tries to act like everything is fine, but Dean knows better. Demanding to know where his father is, she tells him that he's in London on a business trip, but Dean knows Maggie's lying to him. After Dean storms out, Maggie calls Simon and threatens him to keep his skeletons in his closet or Maggie will take matters into her own hands!!! =Iris Dorms= While Leo is missing his family and Logan is listening to his music, Clara smacks on their door and demands Leo be dressed in his fancy clothes. She and Oscar tells him they're gonna crash the Bitchette's party so after Leo is dressed all fancy like, they go to leave, but not before inviting Logan to come along, but Logan declines stating he's too busy. We find out that there's anonymous bank funds being deposited into his account, but by who? And why? Logan Kendrick, what are you up to? =Periwinkle Dorms= The party of the year is ON and Cassie is spying on everyone from the edges of the room. As Chase and Vev meets up with her, Chase comments how there's a ton of people she doesn't know who's here. Cassie confidentally replies, stating most of the nobodies were here to see what they were missing. Vev spies on a girl who's....um...wearing the same dress as Cassie?? OH FUCKING BULLSHIT HELL. NO!!! -NOBODY- COPIES CASANDRA'S LOOK!!! And just who is this girl copying Cassie's look? Ladies and Gents, meet Cameron Johannson.... AND GIRL, GO AWWWWF!!! This Cameron chick is GOLDEN, she tells Cassie off like it's no problem! Better watch your back, Cass because Cameron's coming for you! In the Bitchette's room, Raven Castillo wanders through and see's Olivia sitting on the bed. He claims that he's looking for an empty room to lie down in because he has a migraine, so Olivia politely invites him in. They talk about their transformations, and Raven tells Olivia they're both chameleons, they're just trying to hide in plain sight. It makes sense, I guess. Raven advises Olivia to not mix her frenemies up with her true friends and Olivia thanks him before going off back to the party. =Common Room= Oscar, Clara and Leo are hanging out when Oscar tries to force himself to ask Clara out. Dude, just do it! You'll feel so much better after you do! Instead, he asks if she needs a drink. Weak. When he gets up to get her a beverage, he bumps into his brother. They discuss Oscars crush on Clara, and Oliver states she's so out of his brother's league. When Oscar comes back, David's over at the couch talking to Clara and Leo. Leo finds out David's the son of some British actress. Yaaay. And then Olivia comes into the scenes when Lavender spills something all over her dress! OH HELL NO! ALERT THE PRESS BECAUSE OLIVIA... Oh wait, she doesn't give a fuck. In fact, she apologizes to Lav about the balloon thing and lets her in on how Cassie is never going to allow Lav into the Bitchettes. After Lav realizes she was set up, she runs away from the party and Tyler comes up behind Liv to surprise her. Tyler wants some type of intimate moment -- aka he just wants to jump Liv's bones -- but Liv of course shoots him down. Poor Ty-Ty! After promising to meet in him room for a make out session the other Bitchettes demands to know why Clara, Oscar and Leo are at the party. They can't go into further discussions however because someone decided to cut the power! The TV turns on by an unknown source and OH MY FUCKING GOD CALLISTA APPEARS ON THE SCREEN! IN THE DRESS SHE WAS IN THE NIGHT OF THE MASQUE BALL LAST YEAR! Callie informs everyone they're in danger. Someone knows someting so huge, they're willing to kill Callie over it! Someone at Windsor is up to no good, and they will stop at NOTHING to get what they want. Watch your backs, Windsor, because the Killer is there. And he and his partner in crime will stop at NOTHING to get the answers in which they seek. =End Scene= Alright so we're at the end of the episode, and Raven wakes up from his slumber. His head still hurt a little, but the migraine has passed. Soon he realized he was still in the Bitchettes room, laying in Olivia's bed. He gets up, struggling, and got his phone out of his pocket. But too bad, his phone battery has died! But that's not all... he trips over something just as Cassie came into the room and OH MY FUCKING GOD CAMERON IS DEAD!! You remember the chick who didn't have any problem calling Cassie out?! And even worse... RAVEN FELL ON HER DEAD BODY AND WAS COVERED IN HER BLOOD!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!? AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Overall, this was a fabulous Series Premiere! 10/10! A+! I have high hopes for this series! Category:Blog posts